


Rides

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Carter convince Cat to go to the fair with them, and Cat really hate the Ferris Wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rides

**Author's Note:**

> this was not what i was going to write, but oh well, hope you like it

Cat regretted agreeing to coming to the fair, all the other two wanted to do was ride the roller coasters, and she was not a fan of the loops or the height. The younger two allowed her to follow behind and stay at the bottom, for a bit. After they had rode every ride at least five times, they decided to call it a day. Cat still wanted to stay a little while longer and actually do things together, so Kara won her a small white cat (Cat loved it, she wouldn’t admit it though). 

Eventually night fell, and Carter was worn out. The two Grants were ready to go home, but Kara had other plans. She dragged the two to the one ride they never went on. They waited in line for a half hour, watching people play games around them. Carter was on Kara’s back, dozing in and out of slumber, Cat had her head rested on the young girl’s shoulder, they were a picture-perfect family. 

“Kara, can we just go home? Carter and I are both tired.” Cat pushed herself closer to Kara. 

“After we go around once. I want you two to experience the joy of the stars.”

“Isn’t that what we have you around for?”

“I could get in some serious trouble for doing that, and besides it will be a lot better this way.”

Cat gave in and waited in the cool summer air, ready to face this ride her girlfriend was so keen on them riding. When they finally reached the top of the line, Cat was a little intimidated by the sheer height of the wheel. She reached out for Kara’s arm, wanting something to hold on to. 

The operator opened the door for the group, and wished them a good ride. Cat scoffed at the boy, but sat down with the other two. The contraption shook a little as it started back up, Cat held on to the side until her knuckles turned white. Kara reached out with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Carter, and took Cat’s hand in her own. 

“Come on you can’t be that scared of heights, can you?”

“Shut up.” Kara bit her lip at Cat’s retort, she was trying not to smirk. 

Kara waited until they were at the very top before she started shifting her weight. It wasn’t very noticeable at first, the slight movement of the cart, but soon it was apparent. Carter started waking up at the jolts, when he realized what Kara was doing he joined in on the fun. Cat was frozen in her seat, too scared to move. Kara and Carter were laughing and whispering to each other. 

“Hey mom, what would happen if I,” Carter propelled himself next to his mother, “changed sides?”

“Carter I swear if you do anything like that again, I will take your action figure away.”

They all knew it was an empty threat, but Carter still put his hands up in a mock defense. “Whatever you say mom.”

While Carter had Cat’s attention, Kara stood up slightly and placed her hands on either side of the cart. Carter saw it out of the corner of his eye and slid to the back of the seat. Kara used very little strength and started to rock the seat back and forth. Cat jumped slightly before half tackling Kara. She was practically sitting in the other woman’s lap, clutching the arm closest to her. She wouldn’t let go until they were at the bottom. 

“I hate the fair. We are never coming back to this horrid place.” 

“I don’t know mom, everyone thinks you two should ride the Ferris Wheel more often.”

“Carter, what did you do!” They both yelled, Cat angrier than need be.

“Just what every journalist would do when they found a story. I posted a picture of the infamous Cat Grant holding on to her assistant for dear life, because of a ride.”

Cat was never going to live down that picture. Kara on the other hand, had it as her screensaver. The young blonde couldn’t wait to show the Grants more of the real world, it was going to be quite the ride. 


End file.
